I'm sorry
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Four times Regina and Emma apologize to one another, and one time they don't. Established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, come on!" Regina yelled as she pounded on the door of their en-suite bathroom. She needed to get ready for work and her girlfriend was taking her sweet ass time. "Other people need to take a shower!"

She continued pounding on the door before it suddenly opened, revealing an annoyed Emma in a towel drying her hair. "Oh, I'm sorry," she sarcastically replied. "Did you need the bathroom, your majesty?"

"Get out already, I'm late," Regina replied as she pulled Emma out into their bedroom.

"I don't know why you're so stressed, it takes you less time to get ready then me. You just have to wave your hands and poof yourself into your clothes."

"For the last time, stop calling it poofing. And you'd be able to do it to if you took the time to further develop your magic."

Emma glared at her girlfriend as Regina closed the door of the bathroom. She finished drying her hair and got dressed before going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading to the station. Still annoyed at being chastised, she went over to the sink and turned on the water, knowing her girlfriend would be in the middle of her shower.

"Sorry!" she called out as she heard Regina yelp over the sudden change in temperature. "Didn't know you were still in there."

 _Totally worth it_ , she thought as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fair warning: for those who haven't watched the show, this chapter contains spoilers for season six of Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

"I hate him," Regina stated as the episode ended. "How could he do that to her? Just leave her at the alter like that? And all because he was tricked by a demon."

"They weren't ready to get married," Emma simply said. "And the signs were always there."

"I know that. I knew it when he kept insisting they keep their engagement a secret. But I still hate that he hurt my favorite character. She's going to be a vengeance demon again, right?"

"I'm not telling you. You know you hate being spoiled. If I tell you you'll immediately get mad that you know before we watch it," Emma insisted.

Regina huffed at that, both annoyed and pleased that Emma knew her so well.

After Emma kept insisting that Regina give the show a chance, Regina finally relented and started watching the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And it didn't take her long to fall in love with it. For the past month the two of them had spent practically every night cuddled on the couch watching several episodes of the show. They were currently on season six, and had just finished the episode where Xander and Anya were supposed to get married before it all went to hell.

Emma looked at Regina before pulling her closer. "You know I would never do that, right?" she stated, her fingers running over the engagement ring on her fiancé's finger.

"I know," Regina said.

"I just wanted you to know that. I know I have a history of running. So I wanted to reiterate that I would never leave you like that. And not just because I know you'd hunt me down if I tried."

Regina couldn't help chuckling over that. "I'm more concerned you'll actually take some of Henry's wedding suggestions seriously."

"Hey, the kid has a point. Tacos and chicken wings would make a great entrée."

"For a BBQ, not a wedding." She looked over at the TV, where the disk had gone back to the main menu. "At least Willow and Tara are talking again. I really hope they get back together soon."

"Softy," Emma said, hoping her face didn't give anything away over Regina's statement. It was then that Emma's phone went off. "It's my dad," she stated as she took the call. "You know it's my night off, right?"

" _I'm aware, and normally I'd handle it on my own. But the Darlings called and said there's a domestic dispute next door and it'd probably be best if I had backup._ "

"Right," she exclaimed, since she knew domestic dispute calls could get messy (when she was called to Jack and Jill's over a fight not too long ago he ended up grabbing his wife and holding her at knife point.) "I'll be at the station in a bit."

" _Thanks. See you then._ "

"I have to go. The Darlings said their neighbors are fighting and my dad wants backup."

"Be careful," Regina said.

"Will do. If you want you can keep watching the show."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've already seen it and I know how much you want to see what happens."

"Thanks," she said, starting the next episode as Emma pulled on her boots and jacket and headed out. "Does anything big happen in the next few episodes?"

"Love you too babe, bye!" Emma yelled as she headed out, not having heard Regina's question.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm back!" Emma yelled out as she entered the mansion. "Jamerson took a swing at me and we had to bring him to the station, which is why I was gone for-"

She stopped as she heard crying from the living room. She ran to the room, where she found Regina on the couch sobbing her eyes out. "Regina." She quickly sat down next to her, looking her over to see if she was hurt. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Tara…" Regina chocked out. "Warren shot her and she's…"

"Oh sweetie," Emma softly said as she hugged Regina, knowing exactly the episode her fiancé must have watched. "I completely forgot that episode was coming up."

"I hate it. First Spike tried to rape Buffy," Regina said, shaking as that horrific scene ran through her head. "Then Warren shot Tara and she died in Willow's arms. Right after they got back together. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that one was coming up." While Anya was Regina's favorite character, Emma knew how much she liked Willow and Tara's relationship. And she felt terrible that Regina ended up watching that episode by herself. "I would have told you to wait until I got back."

"I feel so stupid. I'm crying because a character on a show died."

"That just means it's a really good show. You care what happens to the characters, even if they're fictional. If our lives were a show I'm sure people would have cried during parts of it."

"I don't even want to think about what people would think if our lives were made into a show," Regina replied as she worked to get ahold of herself.

Emma held Regina for a while longer before finally pulling back. "Do you want to take a break and continue tomorrow?"

"No, I want to see what happens."

"Okay. There's only three episodes left of this season. And they're fantastic. It's probably my favorite season finale of the whole show."

"Even more than five's finale?" Regina asked, since that so far was her favorite episode.

"Yeah."

"Then we have to watch it." They got comfortable and started the next episode when Regina asked, "At least tell me Willow makes Warren pay?"

"Just watch," Emma said, not wanting to spoil anything regarding the 'Dark Willow' ark.


	3. Chapter 3

"I should get going," Emma said as she put her breakfast plate in the dishwasher. "Henry's plane gets in at 1:45pm and I'm sure traffic today is going to be a nightmare."

"You're driving to and from Boston on Christmas eve. So yes, I'm sure it will be," Regina replied. "You can thank our son for choosing to go to college in Colorado for that."

"Well we could have avoided me having to go to Boston if you had included an airport when you made this town."

"I'll make sure to tell my past self that the next time a time traveling spell occurs. 'By the way, when you're casting a curse to make people miserable, make sure you include an airport'" Regina said sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes as she kissed her fiancé and got what she needed for her drive. She started walking out before going into the living room and quickly counting each of their piles of gifts under the tree. "Twelve for me, and twelve for you."

"I told you, I didn't get anything else," Regina said testily.

"No, but you did three days ago, making me have to quickly get another gift to even us out," Emma reiterated.

"Well before that we were fine with ten each, but then you ruined that by secretly adding that new addition," Regina reiterated as she pointed to the round silver wrapped package in her pile.

"Every single year," Emma said softly, still amazed by how it always turned out. Since their first Christmas together each of them had agreed to give each other the same number of gifts each, so neither felt like the other was getting more gifts. Of course, it always started out with each of them only giving each other a few things. But then someone would get competitive and get the other another gift, and the other person would have to buy something else to even the number out, and so on and so forth. At times it had gotten so bad they had even taken apart gifts to make their number larger. (Last year Emma had bought Regina a set of three cooking pans and then took them apart and wrapped each of them separately just to increase the number of gifts she was giving.)

"Well, we're good now. So don't get anything when you're in Boston," Regina reiterated.

"I promise I won't buy something at the airport gift shop just to one up you," Emma said sarcastically. "Don't get anything else while I'm gone."

"I won't," Regina stressed as Emma left to pick up their son.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina walked down Main Street's sidewalk, clutching her purchases. When she had talked to Henry last night he had mentioned how cold winter was in Colorado. So she had gotten him a new pair of insolated gloves. And since she was feeling festive, she'd also gotten a pair of gloves for David, a new scarf for Snow, and a wrap for Zelena to add to their piles.

 _I better get these wrapped before Emma and Henry get back_ , she thought, since the three of them were having Christmas eve dinner at the Charmings. She continued walking when she passed by the jewelry store, and stopped when she saw what was being displayed; a gold bracelet with birds on the band. She looked at it more closely and saw that they weren't just any birds. They were swans.

 _It wouldn't hurt to just look at it_ , Regina reasoned as she entered the shop. _And even if I did buy it I don't necessarily have to give it to her for Christmas. I could save it for Valentine's Day._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're back," Emma called out as she and Henry walked into the mansion.

"Henry!" Regina called out as she ran over and hugged her son.

"Take it easy Mom. You just saw me at Thanksgiving."

"That was a month ago," she stated. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"How was your flight?" Regina asked as she pulled back to he could take his coat off.

"Not bad. I napped for an hour and then read. We have wrapping paper right? I have to wrap my gifts before we go to Grandma and Grandpa's."

"It's in my study, along with tape and gift bags."

"Thanks," he replied as he took the bag of gifts he had brought with him and went to the study.

Emma looked at Regina, having seen the look on her face when Henry brought up presents. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Regina said, trying not to look guilty.

Knowing her fiancé was lying Emma took a guess and went to the living room, quickly counting each of their gift piles. "Sweetheart," Emma drew out. "Can you come here for a minute?" She waited as Regina slowly came over before she gestured to the piles. "Can you please explain why we each had twelve gifts when I left, and now you have twelve and I have thirteen?"

"I'm sorry," Regina said as she confessed. "I swear I didn't plan it. But I was out getting something for Henry and your parents and I saw the perfect gift for you and I couldn't help myself."

She waited in anticipation as Emma chuckled and shook her head, expecting to be chastised. But instead Emma simply went over to the cabinet and pulled out a small object. "Here," she said as she showed Regina a pack of batteries with a bow taped to it. "One of your gifts needs batteries."

"You had those the whole time?" Regina asked angrily. "You were going to wait until we went to bed tonight and then use those to one up me?"

"No," Emma patiently replied. "I just got them last week for the house. They were never meant to be another gift. But then I decided to hold onto them in case you got me something at the last minute. And luckily I had foresight because now we're still even."

Regina laughed as Emma added the pack of batteries to her pile. "Maybe next year we'll show restraint and follow the rules."

"Sure we will," Emma said playfully, already knowing this was a game they would be playing for years to come.

 **Author's note: this chapter was inspired by my parents, who continually do the same thing to each other whenever they give each other Christmas gifts.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm doing laundry," Regina announced. "Is there anything else you need washed?"

"Yeah, one sec," Emma said. Without further ado she stripped off the t-shirt and panties she'd slept in and tossed them in the laundry hamper in Regina's hands. "See anything you like?" she playfully asked as her wife admired her nakedness.

"Everything," Regina said as she lightly smacked Emma's butt. She smirked as Emma went into the bathroom to shower. She was about to go down to the basement when she noticed Emma's red leather jacket, which was slung over a chair. "Emma!"

"Yes?" Emma asked as she stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Your jacket has a stain on the front."

"It does?"

"You didn't notice a stain on your jacket?" Regina asked

"I don't know. I guess not."

"Don't worry," Regina sighed in exasperation. "I'll take care of it."

"Be careful. You know how much I love that jacket," Emma stated.

"I'm well aware," Regina said as she slung the jacket over her shoulder and left the room with the hamper. She went down to the basement and sorted out the whites and colors, deciding to do the whites first. She put the clothes in the washer and added detergent and bleach, pausing to listen for running water to make sure Emma wasn't still in the shower. Since she didn't hear the pipes running she turned the machine on and began the cycle.

Once that was taken care Regina decided to clean Emma's jacket. She laid the garment on top of the washer and took a bottle of leather cleaner, spraying a small amount on the stained portion and then gently rubbing it into the fabric.

As Regina finished cleaning the jacket her elbow accidently bumped into the bottle of bleach, which she had forgotten to put the cap back on. Before she could stop it the bottle tipped over, spilling bleach all over the jacket.

"Shit!" Regina yelled, quickly removing the bottle of bleach. She frantically got the leather cleaner to try and save the jacket, where to her horror she saw that a large section on the front was already white, along with several smaller white splotches on one of the sleeves. "SHIT!" she screamed, fear coursing through her on how badly she had just fucked up. With the exception of the dreaded yellow bug, Emma's red leather jacket was her wife's most prized possession. And in an instant Regina had just ruined it.

"What wrong?" Emma asked as she came down the stairs half dressed. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry," Regina said, tearfully gesturing to the jacket. "There was an accident and, I'm so sorry."

Emma walked over the washer, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the condition of her jacket. She looked at her wife, her heart breaking as seeing the look of pain and fear on her face. "It's okay," she said as she hugged Regina. "I'm not mad."

"Yes you are," Regina stated, able to feel the tension in her wife's back.

"Okay fine, I'm mad that it happened. But I don't blame you. I know it was an accident."

"I'm still sorry," Regina said as she pulled out of the hug. "I know how much you love that thing."

"Yeah. But it's not the end of the world. I have other jackets I can wear." She glanced at the jacket, taking in its new appearance. "And I could probably still wear it like that."

"Maybe you could start a new fashion statement," Regina said, trying to lighten the mood.

"There's always that," Emma said with a shrug.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do we really have to do this?" Emma huffed in annoyance as she followed Regina down the stairs to the sub level of city hall.

"Obviously, because it's the only way to prove you messed up," Regina said angrily.

"I keep telling you, I gave you that file two months ago," Emma insisted.

"And if you did it would have been digitized before being moved to storage," Regina reiterated. She walked purposely to the record storage room and walked in, with Emma trailing behind. Instinctively she waved her hands and magically turned on the lights before she swayed from lightheadedness.

Emma quickly grabbed hold of Regina to keep her from falling, scoffing at her wife's stubbornness. "What part of not using magic until you're better can't you grasp?"

Regina groaned in frustration as she pulled back from Emma. She had recently contracted a strain of 'magical flu.' Unlike a standard virus, she was only affected if she used magic. Otherwise she was fine. Belle had told her all she had to do was not use magic for two weeks and it would go away on its own. But she wasn't finding it easy to keep using her abilities at bay.

"I forgot, alright," Regina stated as she pulled back from Emma.

"The more you use magic the longer it will take for the flu to leave you," Emma reminded her.

"I'm well aware," Regina angrily insisted. "I admit I made a mistake. Which isn't something you can do apparently."

"For god sakes Regina. I know you love thinking I'm stupid and irresponsible. But I gave you that stupid file. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You can tell me you did it until we're old and gray, and it still wouldn't make it true. And I'm going to prove that I'm right and you're wrong." With that Regina pulled open the box of police reports from two months ago and began shifting through them. "Not finding it yet. Not finding it yet."

"Okay, even seeing the look on your face when you find that file and are proven wrong isn't worth this. I'm going back to the station." Emma went to the door and pulled on the knob, where to her surprise it broke off in her hand. "Oh no."

"What now?" Regina asked, her back to Emma.

"The door knob broke."

"What?" Regina replied as she went over to Emma. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! It just came off. Do you have your cell phone on you?"

"I left it in my office so I could charge it."

"Terrific," Emma muttered, as her own phone wasn't on her either. Luckily for her she had a radio to the station clipped to her belt. "David!" she yelled into the device.

" _Emm…What's wr…g?_ " David asked, his voice going in and out from radio interference.

"I'm stuck in the town hall records room with Regina. The door knob broke and we need someone to get us out of here."

" _Say that aga…_ "

"We're stuck in the town hall basement!" Emma yelled. "You need someone to get us out of here!"

" _You're stuc…where? Say that…_ "

Emma groaned as the signal was lost, tossing the radio to the floor.

"Smart, destroy our only connection to the outside," Regina scoffed.

"Not now Regina," Emma said with warning in her voice.

"Of course, we could have just magically transported ourselves out of here if you bothered to actually train and study your magic."

"You're seriously lecturing me right now?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes Miss Swan," Regina declared, frustrated enough to pull out that old term. "Because you're the reason we're both trapped down here. If you had just done your job when I asked you we wouldn't be here."

"For the last time, I gave you that damn report!"

"Then where is it? Because it's not in the system. And I'm not finding it in here. So clearly we have a magic creature in town that eats old police reports. Because according to you there's no possible way the sheriff could possibly have been lazy with her civic duty and…"

Emma looked at Regina as she was lectured, realizing she could be trapped here for hours having to be chewed out. _No, this is not happening_ , she thought. She tried to think of something to say that would shut her wife up before launching herself across the room, sealing her lips to Regina's as they backed up against the file boxes.

"What are you doing," Regina replied with wide eyes.

"Shut up," Emma replied as she continued kissing her wife.

It only took a moment more before Regina kissed Emma back, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. It had been hours since they had touched each other at all, and Regina craved Emma's touch. Emma pulled the tail of Regina's shirt out of her waistband and lifted it up, her hands traveling upward to knead Regina's breasts through the woman's bra. Regina gasped as she ground her leg against Emma's core, feeling vibrations against her skin as Emma moaned into her.

They continued kissing one another, almost forgetting why they came downstairs in the first place. After several minutes Emma's hands left Regina's chest and traveled down to the waistband of her skirt. She quickly undid the buttons on the garment, where it fell to the floor and bunched around her ankles. Emma pushed Regina's panties aside, finding her wife wet and ready. Regina gasped as Emma slipped two fingers inside her, curling them within her. She moved her own hands and managed to unbutton Emma's jeans before thrusting her hand inside Emma's pants and pushing her fingers into the blonde's pussy. "Fuck!" Emma hissed at Regina's skillful finger work, her wife knowing just how to make her eyes roll back in her head.

Regina gasped as Emma added a third finger inside her, feeling her walls stretch as those digits worked their magic. Her moans grew louder as Emma's thumb brushed against her clit. She increased the rhythm of her own fingers, knowing she had found the g spot from the look of rapture on the blonde's face. Arousal dripped out of each of them as they worked their fingers faster and faster, almost competing to see who got off first. It wasn't long before Regina cried out as her body was hit with an explosive orgasm. Emma followed a few seconds later, screaming as her body shuttered in pleasure.

The two women sank down to the floor, holding each other up. Emma sucked her wife's arousal off her fingers, smirking as she saw Regina do the same. She buttoned her pants back up (not caring that her underwear was sure to be a mess) as Regina put her skirt back on and tucked in her shirt. Once they were dressed Regina took hold of Emma and cuddled against her. "I'm still mad at you," she stated, even if the tone of her voice suggested otherwise.

"I'm still not apologizing," Emma exclaimed with a grin, earning a chuckle from Regina.

They lay together in the supply room for a while longer, before they finally heard a few of the dwarfs outside yell that they were going to get them out.

 **Author's note: full disclosure, this last chapter was heavily inspired by a story I had read years ago for another fandon/ship (in particular the ending.)**

 **The End**


End file.
